The Chibi Crow
by Lusafrin
Summary: Despite the fact he'd rather be off on a killing spree, he was here doing work that would challenge a three year old, and he was hanging out with the two people he hated most. Goodbye Gin, Hello Otaktay.
1. The new arrival

_…(cough) This has been bothering me for a while…really, it has. Who wouldn't love a chibi Gin?_

_XDDDDDDDDD_

_As Muse-chan would put it, "The plunnies were gnawing on my brain."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan blah blah blah. We all know this already! DDDDX_

**Chapter one: The new arrival**

"Hey, did you guys hear?"

Ai looked up from her magazine and Conan stopped doodling long enough to glance at Ayumi, an eyebrow quirked.

The diminutive detective opened his mouth to ask, but the strawberry blonde beside him beat him to it with a nonchalant, "Hear about what, Ayumi-chan?"

"There's supposed to be a new student coming in today!" The brunette chimed happily, earning sighs from both teen turned children.

They should have known it was something so trivial.

Ai turned her attention back to her magazine, flipping to the next page and Conan went back to creating odd little scribbles all over his paper.

Genta and Mitsuhiko shared Ayumi's enthusiasm though, and they looked at the girl with wide grins.

"Really?! We haven't had a new student since Haibara-san's arrival!"

"I wonder what they're like."

Conan tuned their voices out, turning his head towards Ai.

"Can you believe how hyped up they are? It's just a kid."

"Hmm."

He sighed in exasperation.

"Would it kill you to say more than one word when someone is talking to you?"

She flipped the page.

"No."

He growled softly, his eyebrow twitching.

Conan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the door to the classroom slid open. The entire class fell silent, their attention now placed on their Sensei and the new student standing by her side.

His blue eyes widened, and a gasp escaped his lips.

"n-No freaking way…" He breathed, shaking his head. He had to be imagining things. It wasn't possible.

Beside him, Ai was doing no better.

She hadn't looked up from the magazine yet, but she didn't need to. Her sixth sense warned her something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

And that feeling only intensified when the small boy of eight or nine began to speak, his cold green eyes glued to the strawberry blonde as he pronounced each syllable.

"Ohayo."

The class responded with a cheerful, "Ohayo!"

Everyone excluding Conan and Ai, that is.

Conan glared at him, hatred and anger dancing across his eyes. Ai, on the other hand, still refused to look at the blonde, keeping her head bowed, gazing down hard at the magazine.

If anyone had been paying attention, they might have noticed how her form trembled or how her skin had turned a deathly pale.

_He _had noticed though, and a mocking smirk tugged at his lips with his next words.

"My name is Otaktay Ito. It's a pleasure to be here today. I hope to become very good friends with you all."

Akira-sensei smiled at him before looking around for an empty desk.

She spotted one right behind Ai.

"There's a free seat behind Haibara-san, Otaktay-kun. Haibara-san, please raise your hand."

Ai sank down a little lower into her seat, trying to hide herself.

The teacher blinked, not used to this type of behavior from the girl.

"Haibara-san, please raise your hand."

She sunk down even further in her seat, and Akira swore she heard a soft mumble of, 'No.'

"Haibara-san-"

"It's alright, Sensei. I know where to sit."

'Otaktay' trotted towards Ai, the smirk still playing on his lips.

As he walked passed, Conan stuck his foot out, tripping the boy up. The blonde flew forward, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Otaktay-kun, are you alright?"

He pulled himself back to his feet, throwing a nasty glare in the detective's general direction.

"Just fine, Sensei."

With that, he seated himself, still glaring at the other boy. Conan glared back.

He mouthed one word.

_Gin._

Another smirk found it's way onto his lips and he turned his attention towards Ai, who occasionally threw him a cautious look over her shoulder, as if worried he would actually dare to pull out a gun and shoot her then and there.

He really couldn't blame her.

He was sorely tempted to do so, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be his best idea.

Besides, he only had a few bullets left.

He wasn't sure how many exactly, but he wanted to make sure he had at least one left over.

That one would be for Vermouth.

He didn't know how she did it, but the American actress had gotten her paws on the case he carried with the few extra apoptoxin he had received from Sherry the day she had completed the project, unaware that it would be a complete failure when it came to certain people it was given to.

Gin was, apparently, one of those people.

And he still had no idea how she had gotten the pill down his throat, but she would pay.

Oh, she would _pay_ for getting him into this situation.

"Well, this should be fun."

He leaned forward, stopping by the girl's ear.

Ai stiffened visibly, obviously extremely uncomfortable with how close the blonde was.

"Eh, _Sherry?_"

**End of chapter one**

_…Tadaa? I really don't know how to explain that…but I will explain Gin's choice of his alias! :3_

_Otaktay is a Native American Sioux name that means, "Kills many." And Ito is one of the most popular last names in Japan, so there isn't anything suspicious about it._

_The only people who might understand his choice of alias would be Ai and Conan. No one else in the show had studied anything else outside of Japan, so I figured it would be a good name for him with only those two understanding what it meant._


	2. Patience

_Thanks for the reviews Greene Finch and Kyuuki-sama. I try my best, and I'm glad that you liked that first chapter. _

_I had fun writing it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan. It's that simple! Really people, what makes you think I would own it?! _

**Chapter two: Patience**

To say Gin was impatient was an understatement.

There wasn't even a word for it.

It was a fact that Ai knew and understood fairly well from her years in the syndicate.

So, it didn't surprise her when the blonde began to dig his nails into his desk, doing his best to refrain from killing the three children that wouldn't stop talking.

"Otaktay-kun, how'd you get your hair so smooth and shiny?"

"Otaktay-kun, do you live around here?"

"Otaktay? What kind of stupid name is that?"

His eye twitched.

"Otaktay-kun!"

"Otaktay-kun!"

"Otaktay-kun!"

"What the hell do you want?!" He finally snarled, his face literally bright red with anger. Ayumi took a step back, slightly frightened by the sudden outburst.

"You can't talk to Ayumi-chan like that!"

"Says who?" Gin growled, narrowing his eyes, daring Mitsuhiko to argue with him.

Fortunately, the boy knew when to back off.

Unfortunately, Genta was stupid enough to try and stick up for his friends.

"You can't talk to my friends like that! Who do you think you are?!" He demanded angrily, though he received no answer.

Instead, he received a fist to the face.

Genta stumbled backwards, clutching his face.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi gasped simultaneously, both rushing to their friend's side.

"Are you alright, Genta?!"

"Genta-kun, are you okay?!"

Gin smirked, fairly proud of his strength considering his current condition.

He was a little kid who packed a punch.

That made him feel a whole lot better about the situation.

"Otaktay!"

"What?!"

He turned his head and was greeted with a fist to the face, just like poor Genta.

He fell out of his chair, landing on the floor in an undignified heap.

Conan looked back and forth between Ai and Gin, surprise etched across his face.

He had just been about to slug the blonde…but Ai had beaten him to the punch.

Literally.

"Don't you _ever _lay a hand on them again. Got it?" She hissed, glaring down at him.

Gin nodded slowly.

"I hear you loud and clear, Sherry."

And he couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was angry. They could have definitely pulled off the Master/Slave relationship when they were both adults.

Though…he was pretty sure she wasn't into kinky stuff like that…despite the fact she would've looked hot on a leash.

"What's with all the commotion?!"

Everyone in the class fell silent as Akira-sensei rushed into the classroom.

The first thing she took notice of was Genta, who was still clutching his face. The second thing she noticed was how Ai was towering over Gin. The third thing she noticed was that Gin was lying on the floor, looking up at the strawberry blonde in a sort of dazed amazement.

"What's going on in here?! I leave for five minutes to go get a bottle of water from the teacher lounge and I come back to this!"

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko quickly pointed an accusing finger at Gin.

"Otaktay-kun punched Genta-kun in the face!"

The teacher quickly turned her head towards the blonde, who was still lying on the floor.

"Get up, Otaktay-kun!"

He obeyed, pulling himself to his feet slowly.

"Did you really hit Genta-kun?!"

Gin muttered something inaudible.

"What was that, Otaktay-kun?!"

"Yes! I did! But they wouldn't shut the fuck up!"

Akira narrowed her eyes.

"Detention for a month!"

"What?! What did I do?!"

"First of all, you're not supposed to hit others. And you most certainly do not use that type of language with me, young man!"

"That's completely unfair! That bitch punched me and she isn't receiving any punishment!"

Deciding to let that one slide, Akira calmly asked, "Who punched you, Otaktay-kun?"

"She did!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ai.

"Is this true, Haibara-san?"

"…Yes, it is. But only because he hit Kojima-kun first. He deserved it."

And though she never thought she'd hear it coming out of her mouth, she issued Ai a month's worth of detention as well.

The girl only shrugged, having been expecting it.

Akira turned towards Genta.

"Are you okay, Genta-kun?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now, everyone please take a seat!"

No one else wanted to be in detention along with Ai and Gin, so they all did as they were told immediately.

Their Sensei nodded and continued on with the lesson as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

As the bell rang, every kid in the class cheered loudly and rushed out of the classroom.

Well, every kid excluding Gin, Ai, and Conan.

The detective packed his bag slowly, watching the other two warily. He really didn't feel right leaving the shrunken scientist all alone with the blonde psychopath.

"You sure you going to be okay?"

She flashed him a witty smirk.

"Don't worry about me, Kudou-kun. I'll be fine. We're not going to be completely alone. Akira-sensei is still here."

Even with that assurance, he still felt slightly guilty as he walked towards the Detective Agency.

If anything happened…it would be all his fault.

**End of chapter**

…_That definitely wasn't like I had it planned out. I was actually just trying to get Gin through the school day without doing anything too bad so he wouldn't get in trouble…but as you can see, that didn't work out so well._


	3. Questions and Answers

_LOL_

_I think everyone got their amusement from the same line last chapter._

"_And he couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was angry. They could have definitely pulled off the Master/Slave relationship when they were both adults.Though…he was pretty sure she wasn't into kinky stuff like that…despite the fact she would've looked hot on a leash."_

_And let me tell you, I had the most fun writing that part._

_XDDDDDD_

_Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews Ami-chan, Greene Finch, and Chocolaty taste._

_Disclaimer: Meitantei Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Why must I keep saying this?!_

**Chapter three: Questions and Answers**

The two sat in silence for a good deal of their detention, Ai reading her magazine while Gin glared at her.

"Why are you here, Gin?"

Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, though they hadn't been much more than a mantra of the words 'kill' and 'her.'

"You damn know well why I'm here, Sherry. I punched the fat kid and the other two brats ratted me out."

She sighed.

"Not what I meant."

"What _did _you mean then, Sherry?"

"Why are you a child?"

"I'm a child?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not in the mood, Gin. Just give me an answer. Why are you a child?"

"Ah, but you should know that better than anyone, Sherry. Why are _you _a child?"

"The apoptoxin, but I don't see-" She paused. "…The apoptoxin!"

Gin smirked.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Good for you."

"Who…?"

"Vermouth."

"How…?"

He shrugged carelessly.

"How should I know?"

"Why…?"

He snorted.

"Even you should know why, Sherry. If it isn't obvious, she fucking hates me."

It was Ai's turn to snort.

"She can't possibly hate you as much as she hates me."

"You wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"She tried just a few days ago to kill me with that stupid drug of your's."

"She tries to kill me on a regular basis."

"She doesn't ever follow any of my orders."

"She never did and probably won't ever listen to anything I have to say, even if it's something extremely important."

"She scratched my car!"

"Oh yeah?! On my sixteenth birthday, she poisoned the cake and died my hair pink while I was asleep!"

Gin smirked.

"The pink hair had been a good look on you, Sherry."

"Yeah, you told me that as soon as you were done laughing. I called you a bastard and a pedo before throwing some acid at you and walking off," Ai giggled slightly at the memory.

The blonde's face had been priceless when the acid had begun to eat through his clothes.

The syndicate had seen more of Gin then they would ever need to (or want to, for that matter) that day.

He growled at the reminder.

"I had to _strip _in front of everyone so the acid wouldn't eat my skin clean off. You were lucky I didn't kill you then and there.

She grinned deviously.

"Awww, why are you so sour about it? Didn't get payed enough?"

Gin fingered the gun hidden in his pocket, sorely tempted to just whip it out and pull the trigger, but a little voice in the back of his mind told him it would be a **very **bad idea, especially considering the fact Akira had been watching the two of them ramble on for a good twenty minutes or so.

He wasn't quite sure why she was just sitting there and allowing them to continue talking, but it might have had something to do with her amusement and confusion with the few bits of their conversation that she had managed to catch.

"Nah. They just weren't putting the money in the right places."

The small scientist shook her head in amusement.

"Sick-o."

"You love it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Gin smirked, leaning over the desk, stopping a good few inches away from her face.

Ai blinked.

"Yes?"

"I could give you a free show if you'd like."

She gave him the most apologetic looking smile she could muster before casually stating, "Thanks, but no thanks. I have to remind myself I can do _so_ much better."

"And who do you have in mind? That idiotic brat that calls himself a detective? He'd hardly be a better choice."

The strawberry blonde studied him for a moment and smirked slightly as something dawned upon her.

"Gin…Are you jealous?"

"I don't _do _jealous," Gin growled, his eyes flickering dangerously.

"It most certainly _sounds_ like you're jealous," She taunted.

"I said--"

"I heard what you said. And quite truthfully, I think that's a lie. There are a few things I pride myself on Gin; one of them being my ability to read you like an open book."

The blonde folded his arms across his chest, quietly seething. He knew when he was beaten, and Sherry had won this round.

But she hadn't won the war.

Akira stood up, clearing her throat as if to get their attention.

"Okay you two, you can leave now. Report here the same time tomorrow."

"Hai," The two chimed in unison.

* * *

"Before I forget…where **did **you get the clothes from?" Ai demanded, referring to the plain black t-shirt and pair of black jeans with chains that the blonde was currently wearing.

Gin looked over at Ai, his usual smirk back in its place.

"I stole 'em. How else could I have gotten them in such good condition?"

She sighed in exasperation, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.

She really should've expected as much.

It's not as if Gin would have actually gone through the trouble of simply _buying _the damn clothes. No, it was just SO much easier for him to steal them.

Note the amount of sarcasm laced in those words.

"And for that matter…where have you been staying for the past few days?"

"An old lady found me while I was wandering around the city. She felt sorry for me so she took me back to her house and let me use her guest room. That is where I am currently residing."

"It's hard to believe _anyone _could feel even a _bit_ of sympathy for _you_, of all people."

Gin shrugged.

"That's your personal opinion. She saw me an innocent child who had gotten lost in the bustling crowds, so she took me in. I'm not saying it was a smart move on _her _part, but she has been of great use to me up to now, so I may consider letting her live once I return to normal."

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to think over it. I don't know when the antidote will be complete. That is…_if _it will ever be completed."

"…Say what now?"

"I don't have the necessary data I need to complete the antidote for the apoptoxin any time soon. Without it, I don't know how long it will take to create the antidote. It could take as long as the poison itself did. Maybe even longer," Ai said simply, stating it as if it were a well known fact she had memorized long ago.

In a way, it was.

It was something she was constantly telling Kudou, so-

"I can get the data for you."

She stared at him blankly.

"Say what now?"

**End of chapter**

…_That was longer than I expected it to be…I managed to get my point across while being completely and utterly silly. xDDDDDDD_


End file.
